Demons, Knives, and Ramen
by skysky2112
Summary: follow the adventures of tenten and nari uzumaki as they follow a path of oddities. bad summary i know, theres a better one inside. btw, this is TentenxFemNaru and femgaaraxhinata. yuri, mabye futa in the future. Hope you like it! UP FOR ADOPTION. WHO EVER WOULD LIKE TO RE-DO OR ADD TO THE STORY, OR WOULD LIKE TO TAKE THIS OFF MY HANDS PLEASE PM ME.
1. Chapter 1

_**Of Demons, Knives, and Ramen.**_

(Bad title I know)

**Hi! Yes I know the title sucks, but I'm new to this, so please rate and review, tips are welcome and could really help, thanks. Anyways, this is a Tenten x FemNaru fic and sort of a femGaara x hinata fic, which means yes there's Yuri in it. If you do not care for Yuri, lesbians, girl on girl, anything of the like, please hit the back button and do not leave comments that sound as if they are from a homophobic bible thumping psycho red neck who somehow got a computer and found this. Im probably going to get ripped for that anyway though . Ok so if you hopefully still want to read this I hope you enjoy the story thanks btw!**

'_Ok, you can do this Tenten; it's just a simple question to ask_' Tenten told herself in her head. Class had just ended and everyone has left to go home for the night. Well, **mostly** everyone. Sasuke was floating around a bit in his usual pompous emo way with his legion of fan girls fallowing him like the pied piper. But they were not the main focus of her concerns. Walking out of the class room was the one she was watching with undivided attention, a girl in a white with orange lined robe like top with a fishnet undershirt and black baggy pants with an orange stripe going down the side on the left leg, with two long golden pony tails on the side of her head, and three whisker marks on both her cheeks.

The girls name was Nari Uzumaki, the dead last of the class. She wasn't the most liked of her classmates, didn't seem to have much of a social circle compared to someone like Sakura or Ino, and was known to be obnoxiously loud at times. But Tenten viewed her as the best person in the whole village. She had seen her skills in action a few months ago during a training fight between them. Tenten was amazed by how much energy and stamina the blonde had, and she was facing a prodigy weapons student. The girl's **death or glory** attitude had caught her interest and decided to get to know more about her…_indirectly_ of course. Reason being, tenten was _**NOT**_ a social person. She usually spent her time training or studying, rarely choosing to talk to people her own age. This was hell when tenten realized she had a crush on the girl she was so interested in, she didn't know what these emotions were, and she hadn't experienced something like a crush before. But eventually her mental and emotionally shit storm calmed down and came to terms with itself, with a little help from her friend hinata who had, and still has, a crush on Sakura Haruno.

Today, Tenten had sworn that she would take a chance and ask her out. So far things were not going past the stalking phase. She was hiding behind lamp post, behind signs, behind anything that gave her cover as she fallowed Nari. Nari was simply walking down the streets of konohagakura with her eyes shut whistling a tune with her hands in her pockets. 'I wonder if that girl with the hair buns is done hiding yet' thought Nari as she walked a long. She knew she was being fallowed, and she knew that the girl fallowing her was an admirer of hers'. Nari may have been the dead last but she wasn't an oblivious to her surroundings. She knew this girl had a crush on her and was simply waiting for her to get some back bone and confront her about it. Which she has yet failed to do, so Nari decided to take this into her own hands.

Suddenly stopping and turning on her heal Nari faced her stalker saying "Do you want to go out on a date sometime?" This had frozen tenten in place, not only was she found out, not just found out but apparently having no sneaking skills what so ever, she was just asked out by the girl SHE was supposed to ask out. 'WELL WHAT ARE YOU WATING FOR! RESPOND YOU IDIOT!' her conscious ordered her. "Uhh...Y-YES, YES! I WOULD LOVE TO GO OUT WITH YOU!" she yelled out of nervousness. Her face was so red it would have put the hyuuga girls' to shame. She was stiff, and panic was clear on her face as she awaited a response from Nari, who was simply smiling brightly and looking at the girl who was crushing on her. 'Mhmm….guess miss weapons expert isn't so cool and collected after all. Gotta say though, she sure is cute with those hair buns and blush.' she thought. "Great, so want to go now? I was heading to the ramen shop and I would love it if you went with me tenten." Nari said extending a hand to tenten. She shyly took the gesture and walked with Nari. 'Guess I wasn't meant to take lead after all' tenten thought to her self, while her conscious was doing a face vault at the loss of being lead.


	2. Chapter 2: Baby Appeal

_**Of Demons, Knives, and Ramen.**_

Chp.2

**Hi, so far a handful of readers have favorited my story, so im hoping I can keep this going a few chapters. had only one reviews so far though, and i hope more are to come, and thanks to that one reviewer btw. Anyways, naruto is DEFINETLY NOT owned by me, nor is any other franchise used in this series. I mean if I did RHCP and Tom Morello would be blaring non stop through the whole thing. **

**Chapter 2: Baby Appeal**

'_So…much...ramen! She can't really be able to eat THAT much and look THAT good can she?_' was all Tenten could think as she sat with Nari eating ramen. Tenten had ordered a simple small chicken and cheese ramen with some spices, while Nari had ordered a dozen different kinds of ramen, each a large size, each one containing a new combination of ingredients. Nari was currently on her 12th bowl, a hot sauce chili cheese beef ramen, and was devouring it as if she were a dehydrated man in the deserts of Suna. All Tenten could do was simply stare at her in amazement of her metabolism. "Lucky 13th coming through!" yelled Ayame, the girl who was currently cooking the feast. Nari simply tossed the bowl behind her with the rest of her finished bowls as they were pilled up under her seat. "Umm….Nari? H-how umm, exactly do you, you know…." Tenten asked. "How do I pay you mean?" Nari said before diving face first back into the ramen. "Y-yeah, that and well…how do you manage to eat SO much, yet stay perfectly fit? What's your secret to the taming of the human diet?"

This caused Nari to pause in mid bite. She set her ramen bowl down and wiped her mouth before calmly explaining "Tenten, well, you see, I don't really know why I stay so thin. I actually asked the old man the same question, and he simply told me," she said before making her best impression of the Hokage " _'In due time, Nari, in due time'_" this brought a multitude of laughter from both parties at the attempt. So far their date was going well, '**_better then well, this is the most fun I've had since I got my first kitana!_**' yelled inner Tenten. "So how is it you know the Hokage so personally anyway? Are you related to him or something?" she said, causing Nari to laugh like a mad women. "Oh, that's a good one Tenten, but really, im not related to him really, he just thinks of me as like a grand child I guess. Always looking out for me and making sure I stay out of trouble, or to much of it I guess" replied Nari.

***later that day***

Their date had gone well, they both had a nice time at the ramen shop, they walked through town together talking about their likes and dislikes, surprisingly they both had a surprising amount of similarities; they both dreamed to be the best ninja's in Konoha, they both loved training, and they both HATED sasugay, as they called the duck butted Uchiha. So upon arrival to Nari's apartment, it was a simple average one, nothing run down or barren, it was time to say the goodnights. "Well, heres my stop, hope you had fun Tenten" she said with her usual big grinned smile. Tenten could only giggle at how cute it made her look "Yes, I did have fun. In fact, today was perfect." She said with a dazed look as she looked into Nari's bright sky blue eyes. She could almost feel them getting closer to her the deeper she looked into them. She could see the happiness, the hope, but most importantly…the love. She let her instincts take over her as she closed her eyes and connected her lips to the blondes, bringing her mind into a state of nirvana. The kiss had shocked Nari at first, but soon she fallowed suite and embraced with mutual passion. The kiss lasted only a minute before both of them slowly parted both gazing endlessly into the eyes of the other, amazing sky blue forging into the beautiful brown, and chocolate brown searching the endless blue. Both of them finding the love for the other being reflected back at full strength.

There was a moment of silence between them before Nari spoke "W-would you like to uh, stay the night?" she asked, a light blush appearing on her whiskered cheeks. "Y-yes, I would love to uh, s-stay the night, Nari" Tenten replied, a bright red blush appearing on her cheeks. And with that, Nari led Tenten into her apartment, both heading for the bedroom, and they both curled up with each other on the bed gazing once again into the others eyes. "N-Nari?" Tenten asked with a sudden wave of shyness upon her. "Yes, Tenten?" Nari asked, calmly. "Well uh, w-where d-do we umm…s-stand?" Tenten asked with a stutter and voice that almost perfectly matched the shy Hyuuga heiress. "Well, does this answer your question?" Nari said before swiftly capturing Tenten's lips in another passionate kiss. This one however was more lively then the last, more…aggressive slightly. Tenten soon found her bottom lip being licked, as if Nari was silently asking for her lips to part. She obliged the slippery stranger and slightly opened her lips to be met with Nari's tongue darting into her mouth going over whatever it could. Tenten tried to tame the savage intruder, wrestling with it for dominance. Nari though was the one who became the dominant victor, but that didn't matter to her, she soon gave herself into the intruder, turning their fight for superiority to a waltz between two love struck hearts. Time seemed to slip away from the two as they stayed locked in each others embrace as they both continued the kiss.

But alas, the body relies on oxygen to live, and as the body wants, the body gets. As they both disconnected their lips, leaving only a trail of saliva connecting the two, they were half lidded by how amazing the feelings they had just felt were. "N-Nari, I-I…" Tenten tried to say before Nari simply put a finger to her lips "Shhhh, I know, I love you to, Tenten" and with that, the two newfound lovers embraced each other before falling into the embrace of the sandman's spell. Both of them feeling pure and unwavering joy, knowing they had found love.


	3. Chapter 3: Castles Made of Sand

_**Of Demons, Knives, and Ramen.**_

Chp.3

**Hey, new chapter, sorry if some I get some of the personalities wrong, sorry. Hope you guys like it. None of these characters are owned by me, neither is any other series used here. Btw, Gaia is femGaara here, sorry if I mess up the personalities. Btw, chapters will be named after a song that sort of relates to something or someone in the chapter. Song names are not owned by me they are owned by their respective artist. **

**Btw: **

**INNER tenten/ kyuubi/ shukaku**

_Mental Thoughts_

Normal speech

** Chapter 3: Castles made of sand**

** 'Run young one, you must hurry!' **advised the sand demon. '_Yes shuka, I'm going as fast as I can_' responded the fleeing figure. Gradually, it began to move faster as it ran across the sand, moving as quickly as it could before being found by its pursuer and trapped like a small animal until the predators discover them for an easy meal.

As the figure made its way up a large sand dune as quickly as its legs could take it, the light of the moon had cast a far reaching shadow covering the figure in darkness, only being seen as a silhouette, a shade moving through the black. As the dune's peak became closer, the shade was slowly becoming visible. First one could only see a hint of red hair falling out of a sandy colored hood. As the light made itself more apparent, a gourd could be seen being carried by the figure. As it made the last steps to the dune's peak, reaching the summit of the sandy mountain, the figure became illuminated by the glow of the full moon. It was a female wearing a sandy colored cloak with dark red stains on her left arm. Her face was covered by a mask that was connected to the hood, as a means of protecting the face from the howling winds and the shifting sands. On her side was a dark brown and worn satchel, with the symbol of the Suna nation sown into the leather of the bag.

The only other visible feature of her, were her silver colored eyes, as they looked out across the sands. They looked full of fatigue, pain, fear…and hope. She could see the ending of the sands as they met a sudden wall of green. The tree line of the Konoha nation, her current destination.

As she gazed at her goal, so close in her reach, she heard a loud yet muted yell. It was the predators, closing in on her trail. Snapping out of her daze, adrenalin pumping through her veins, she ran. **'Not that far off, you can do it, just keep running.' **Said the calming voice of her tenant, the sand demon shukaku, the demon that was sealed inside of her. As she ran, the pursuing hunters were quickly closing in on their prey. She was close; she could almost smell the tree leaves and feel the cool breeze that ran through the forests. 'I-im not g-going to make it' thought the fleeing girl. Her breath was becoming labored as she went on. '**You WILL make it! I will NOT let them take us back!' **yelled the demon, causing sand to pour out of the gourd into the sandy floor. Soon screams of pain were heard from behind her, the chasing hunters yelled in agony as the sand engulfed their bodies in a sphere of sand leaving only their heads outside of it, as it crushed their bodies as if they were an egg. Their eyes almost popping from their skull and blood was pouring through any cavity available; their mouths, their nose, even the crevices in their eyes. There were only three of them but their cries had made it sound like a choir of agony.

But the girl didn't look back at the horrible sight. She had shut her eyes tightly when she felt the load on her back lighten, she knew it was the only way, she knew that they would have brought her back to them, she knew they were likely criminals given the task of retrieval and the permission to do with her as they pleased on their return. But she knew that they were still people, just like her. '**It is for the best Gaia, I am sorry, but I would fight them all and die before I would let them take you back there. I may be the cause of your suffering, but I would be damned to the farthest reaches of hell if I let them harm you.' **The demons voice looses its previous rough and demonic tone, instead, taking on a soft, gentle feminine sound. Tears were running down the girls face.

As she reached the tree line she keeps her eyes closed as she ran through the darkness of the woods. Her tears, which were still flowing down her face, were no longer tears of fear or pain. But now, they were tears of joy. She had made it. She was free from her previous life of pain and hatred, from her insane father who tortured her and shukaku as a means of making the demon of the sand his weapon, his slave. She was now free from him. And he could do nothing to recapture her without starting a war. She had studied the laws of contact between bordering nations. No nation's could send in any ninja or soldier without authorization from both parties, if this law is violated by one of the two nations, then it is considered an act of war and swift action would be taken.

She continued running for what seemed like hours, she had never ran neither this far nor this fast in her life. She didn't care about the pain in her legs, she didn't care about the shortness of breath, she had to get as far away from there as possible, in fear that her father was still after her. Hours later, she had finally run out of steam. Her body was weak and tired, even while using some energy shukaku had given her. Her eyes were red from the tears, and her lungs were sore from lack of air. As her run became a jog, and the jog quickly slowing into a shambling walk, she could feel her legs about to give out. That's when she saw it.

Not too far away stood a massive gate way entrance. A sign that she had ran far enough. As she made her way to the entrance slowly, her fatigue had caught up to her, and she could stay conscious no more. She fell to her knees, as her vision became shrouded in darkness, gazing at a small sign by the entrance way, only able to make out one word; KONOHA, before she fell on her chest and surrendered herself to the embrace of sleep.

She was left like that for ten minutes before somebody had found her. A female, dressed in a garment of red white and grey, with a fishnet shirt beneath it. She had dark brown hair that was both long and plentiful. Her headband with the leaf symbol shining in the dusk of pre-dawn. She was returning from a mission that involved her being a body guard for a merchant on his way to neighboring villages selling a so called 'ELIXER OF LIFE!' to any naïve fool willing to buy his lie. She hated the merchant and his lies and wanted nothing more then to let him be mobbed by the enraged crowd of villagers as they ran them both out of town. But she knew that she could not let him die, no matter how much he deserved it. She had a duty to her village to complete the mission assigned to her, and she had sworn to not dishonor her home. She was almost at the entrance to Konohagakura, walking at a slow and peaceful pace, enjoying the calm silence of the dusk before the sun would rise. She loved this silence; it would calm her nerves and was just what she needed after a long and tiring mission. It helped her regain her cold demeanor that had become almost her trade mark. _Kurenai the Ice queen of Konoha_, as some of the men had deemed her. She didn't mean to be cold; she had just ended up as such. She feared letting someone enter her life to only have them hurt her in the end, leaving her with her heart in two as if she were nothing. '_No, don't think about them, they are not worth the thought._' She thought, as the memories remained in her head. The heartbreak, the loneliness, and the pain were still so clear in her heart, still fresh after so long. Holding a hand to her chest and over her heart, she shed a lone tear, a single tear that held with it a large burden. She had vowed to not let her emotions over take her, to keep them bottled up until she knew she could let them free. So to cope, she would on occasion, let a single tear loose when needed, taking away some of the pain, albeit a small amount, but still enough for her.

As she opened her eyes, she could make out the gates of her home, Konohagakura. Wiping the tear away from her eye, she swept away her sadness, replacing it with the joy of seeing her home once more. That was when she saw it. She saw the figure on its knees before the village gates as it fell on its chest. All of her thoughts had vanished as she rushing over to the mysterious figure. As she had gotten closer, she saw it was a young girl, no older then the students at the academy who would take the gennin exam. She saw the cut on her left arm and the dark red stain it left. "Hey, can you hear me? Are you ok?" Kurenai asked to only be responded with silence, 'damn, she's unconscious' she thought, deciding on a course of action, she would carry the girl to the hospital for help, before noticing the giant gourd on her back. 'T-there's no way I would be able to carry that and the girl, it must be crushing her with it on top' She went to reach for the strap keeping the gourd on her back before having her hand knocked back by a small wisp of sand. She had jumped back in surprise upon contact, to be given the sight of the gourd slowly disintegrating into a pile of sand. '_W-what the? H-how is this happening?_' she thought as the pile of sand began to rise and take shape of girl, looking the same age as the collapsed figure, but with long dark hair and a brown kimono with white and sand colored accents. "**Hello. I am Shukaku" **the sand being said. **"Please, do not be afraid, I mean you no harm, but you must bring this girl to receive aid, for she is wounded and need help. Do not worry about the gourd, I shall change it the form of something smaller, but please do not let them remove me from my host, I may be sealed inside her, but my sand is as much apart of her as her own soul." **She said, before falling back into the sand transforming the once great sized gourd, into the form of a small back pack like pouch going across her back that connected across the girls' chest in the front. Kurenai was stunned with what had just happened, she had heard of Shukaku, the demon of the sands, but she had thought of her as some evil and cruel being, not a woman who appeared to care greatly for its jailer. She slowly got back up and extended her hand to feel the newly formed bag, she could feel the stitching of the felt, could fell a zipper running across the top, she didn't feel hard and rocky sand, but smooth silk like cloth.

'_Snap out of it! You got to get her to the hospital and report back to the Hokage about this!_' she mentally berated her self, before getting up off the ground. She picked up the cloak covered girl, before removing the dusty hood to prevent the girl from over heating. As her face became revealed, Kurenai saw the shaggy red hair spill out of the hood; her face was beautiful even though it was covered in dirt, sweat, and sand. Kurenai, for some strange reason, felt something strange when she saw the girls face. Something almost motherly in a way, as if she had a fated duty to protect this girl. Deciding to think more on it later, she ran into the village as fast as she could move, and brought the girl to the hospitals emergency room.

**A/N: hey guys, hope you are enjoying this, i am going to try and post at least one new chapter a day, and hopefully i can keep it going. BTW, i would like it if i had some help deciding the teams for later, so if you want to, leave in a review or a PM what the teams should be for later, but nari and tenten need to be on the same team, and anko has to be one of instructors, so leave in a comment who you want to be the teams. thanks hope you all are enjoying the story :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Sympathy For the Devil

_**Demons, Knives, and Ramen.**_

Chp.4

**Hey guys and girls, new chapter of D.K.R, hope you guys enjoy! Remember if you want to, please review or comment about who should be on whose team later on, I have 1 team figured out I think, but still not sure. So if you have a certain team in mind please feel free to comment with your ideal team. Thank you! Naruto or any other series used here is NOT owned by me. Song names are also NOT owned by me. **

**INNER Tenten/ kyuubi/ Shukaku**

_Mental Thoughts_

Normal speech

** Chapter 4: Sympathy for the Devil**

"I see…" the old man mumbled with his smoking pipe in between his teeth. So far this morning had been '_strange_' as he thought, refusing to use that infamous Nara clan slogan used by most of its males. Today had started off as any other day; he woke up early to catch the sunrise, would get dressed in his usual robes, refill his pipe with fresh tobacco, and begin his daily routine of battling the horrors of paperwork. He would enter his office to be met by a grumpy receptionist who would still be trying to wake up, and he would unlock his office and assign his ANBU guards their task for the day. The civilian council would barge in complaining about something small and irrelevant or demanding their precious Uchiha sole survivor be promoted without taking the exam. To top the day off some jounin would drag her adoptive granddaughter in by her pig tails because of a prank she had pulled with them going off on how '_irresponsible_' or '_incompetent'_ she was and deserved expulsion from the ninja academy. But today was, as the Nara clan would say, "troublesome"

His morning had begun as usual up until the point where his pipe would be refilled. When he went to light the pipe for the herbs to smoke, a small explosion of orange paint popped out of pipe, splattering all over his face. He simply stood there, letting out a small sigh. '_How she gets in here I will never know_' he thought, knowing full well who had rigged the pipe and why. He went through the process again and went off to his office. When he arrived he was met with the sight of his secretary arguing with the council about allowing them into his office. When his presence was realized the five disgruntled characters brought their complaints to him. He simply ignored them for now and went to his office, the angry council members fallowing him like a line of new born ducks fallowing their mother.

Once he was in his office, seated in his chair, and ready to think, he was ready to deal with whatever had caused the masses to complain. "SILENCE!" he yelled, which he rarely did. "Now, can one of you please tell me what is wrong today and do it calmly and rationally?" he said, putting emphasis on the last part. "We demand to know the reasons why a foreigner from suna was allowed inside the village without proper paper work! For all we know she could be spy or an assassin sent to kill off our great people…" one of the men said before being cut off by the Hokage dropping his pipe and vanishing in a flash of leaves. They simply stood their stunned at this and left believing that their so called 'leader' had no care for them.

Kurenai didn't know what to think. She had basically brought in a foreign girl that had no background file on any record and had no idea who this strange girl was. Not only that but she had brought in one of the most powerful demons to ever exist! She had heard the stories of Shukaku. How it was evil incarnate and despised human life, at least, that's what she had heard from the legends. But she could not forget the previous night; she could not forget how the sand demon spoke. Although her features were covered in sand and dust, she could still make out her facial expressions. They were full of concern for her keeper, she looked almost afraid that she would be in a serious condition. To have seen the way it acted, Kurenai felt ashamed of how she had thought her a malicious being. So here she was, watching the red headed girl from the hallway window that allowed her to watch the sleeping girl. When she arrived here, she had feared that her condition was serious, and was thankfully relieved to hear that she was simply dehydrated and tired, and had set her up to an IV in one of the rooms to monitor her condition. Her left arm was bandaged up and her robes were neatly folded on the table besides her. Kurenai remembered how she had to convince the staff to let her keep the back pack on her person, and that she ultimately had to force them to listen. No one was hurt of course, but one of the staff members had a nasty bruise on his head.

She had stayed the night at the hospital, keeping watch over the girl and was beginning to feel the drawbacks. The late night watch combined with her lack of sleep had taken its toll on her and she found herself starting to doze off. Fortunately she was awoken by the feeling of a hand being placed on her shoulder. "I take it you're the one who brought the child here?" the old man asked. Kurenai bowed to her leader, shaking away the very idea of sleep, and was back to her serious and professional persona. "Y-yes sir, I found her outside the village gate collapsed and wounded." She said. He turned to look into the room through the glass, and was surprised to see the child. He knew she was from the Suna nation, he recognized her appearance from a political visit to the suna village, of course when he saw her it was only a quick glimpse before a guard knocked her back into a room, stating it was off limits and was non of his concern.

He knew who this girl was, and what she held in her. '_Spend enough time with one and you can learn to spot one at first glance_' he thought, letting out a chuckle under his breath. "I take it you have found out what this girl is then Kurenai?" he asked her, and was responded by a simple nod. "Yes sir, but what should we do? I mean she is clearly a valuable person, her people are probably scouring the entire desert looking for her." She said with concern. "True, but do you really think that someone in her position would want to return?" he said, bringing a confused look to her face. "What do you mean? Do you think she purposely ran away?" she asked, confused as to how her leader would know this. He took a swig of his pipe before blowing out the smoke as he envisioned what had happened;

_The girl, being a jinchurikan, most likely was hated and made an outcast by the people. Then one fateful day someone with a twisted and power hungry mind must have found her, offering her a home and safety. The girl would of probably been about 6 or 7 at the time, or maybe she was from the ruling family and had the misfortune to have a father with a lust for power and thought to make the demon his slave by turning his daughter into a powerful killing machine. She then would have been tortured in either scenario, experimented, forced to do things no normal person would do, breed her to kill and feel no emotion. Odds are they failed, and simply increased the torment and grinded away at her. Hopefully her tenant helped her keep her sanity, and ultimately, helped her to escape. With her finally free, Shukaku probably used her energy to help the girl escape, increased her speed and her endurance, till they arrived here._

He knew how her kind was treated, he knew far too well. "She will be staying with us Kurenai. She'll be given a fresh start. When she wakes up, bring her to see me so that we can set her up with the proper paper work." He said, placing the pipe back into his mouth. He then turned to leave after saying his goodbyes before adding "And get some rest, you look like hell. Don't worry about her, there's a guard watching the door. You may stay with her in the room if you like or go home. Just get some sleep." He said, before vanishing the same way he had entered.

**A/N: hey, sorry if this chapter sucked I didn't really know how to do this one, sorry. Please review and comment, suggestions for later chapters are welcome and helpful. Also sorry if i messed up some of the personalities. thanks. **


	5. Chapter 5: Me & My Friends

_**Demons, Knives, and Ramen.**_

Chp.5

**Hello readers, hope you all are enjoying this so far. So far only 1 person has really reviewed the chapters, and I am thankful to them greatly, I hope that more reviewers are on the way. Anyways, Naruto is NOT owned by me and neither is any other series used in this. Song titles are also not owned by but by their respective artist. Btw, if you have never heard of any of these songs I highly recommend checking them out.**

**INNER tenten/ kyuubi/ shukaku**

_Mental Thoughts_

Normal speech

** Chapter 5: Me and My Friends **

** 'Gaia…Gaia, wake up dear' **whispered a soft and airy voice that echoed softly in her ears. '**C'mon, you've slept long enough, time for you to say thank you to the people, and demon, who rescued you' **the voice said. Slowly, she began to open her eyes to a light that felt as intense as the sun itself, causing her to immediately close them as soon as they opened. Repeating this process two or three times, letting her eyes get used to the instant intensity of the light, she finally opened her eyes to see she was in a bed she did not recognize. She looked around the room, recognizing some machines as medical moniters and such. She then noticed her clothes and bag was neatly folded on the table next to her bed, they were clean, no longer dusty or worn, but fresh and soft. Then she realized her gourd was gone, replaced with a sort of back pack that was worn in a diagonal way. "W-where is it? No, no, no, no, no!" she panicked as she looked around the room for her gourd, until that soft and airy voice in her head began to let out a chuckle. '**Easy, Gaia, easy. I'm still here, and so is your sand. I have simply made it so that you have a lighter load on your back so it would be easy for your savior to carry you here.' **Shukaku said. '_What? M-my savior_?'

That's when she realized she was not alone in the room. She looked to her side and saw a stranger passed out in one of the chairs next to her bed. She had dark luscious hair, and a strange outfit of reds and white, with a fishnet under shirt from the looks of it. '_S-she's the one that saved me?' _Gaia asked. **'Yes young one, and she has been waiting for you to wake up, was here all night watching over you.' **Gaia went to nudge the woman's shoulder to wake her up, but only was able to get within an inch away from contact before she was suddenly grabbed and held in an arm lock. "Who are you and what do you…OH! I am so sorry I-I didn't mean to do that sorry, sorry!" The women said before letting go of the girl and begging for forgiveness. "N-no, I-it's alright, I-I shouldn't have gotten too close, I-I am sorry." Gaia quietly said. This was fallowed by a momentary silence between the two, before the taller of the two cleared her throat before speaking. "Pardon me, my name is Kurenai Yuhi, pleased to meet you miss…?" The women known as Kurenai asked "Umm…G-Gaia, m-my name is Gaia" the girl said looking down with her hands held behind her back. '_Huh, guess there really was someone who's even MORE shy then Hinata.' _Kurenai thought before remembering her orders. "Well, Gaia, you should get dressed, we have a meeting with the Hokage and I prefer to not be late. I'll be in the hall if you need me there should be some clothes for you under your cloak; the Hokage must like you if he had a pair of clothes brought for you." Kurenai said before leaving the room.

Gaia inspected her new attire before putting it on, it was a light brown khaki T-shirt with a Black Hand print on the front with the leaf symbol located in the palm. Then there was a dark red jacket with black lining and a hood on the top. There was then a dark brown pair of lose baggy pants with a belt and a standard pair of blue ninja sandals. '**I like it, better then that heavy brown cloak you had anyway, too insulated.**'

Shukaku remarked.

*meanwhile*

In the mindscape of a certain blonde haired ball of energy, a napping kitsune was lifted from its slumber. At first it simply mumbled and shifted its position when its ear twitched at an odd disturbance, grumbling something about stupid snake men and pedophiles. Then its eyes shot open when it recognized what it was that woke it. Changing out of its demon form, into the form of a woman with long red hair, matching fox ears and tails, and yellow fox like eyes. '**It can't be, it can not be her' **she thought, before focusing in on the mysterious wave of energy she had felt. **'It is her…' **was all she said before summoning her keeper to her in the only way she knew how; **'NARI!' **

*meanwhile outside*

Nari was not having a great day. She had been ambushed by her teacher by a large projectile piece of literature, has heard nothing on if her pranks were a success, and has not had any ramen the entire day due to her favorite ramen shop being 'contaminated' by a mysterious bug that is dangerous to be around, so it had to be closed the entire day so the Aburame clan could 'research and cataloge the specimen' as they said.

Currently, she was sitting on top of the Hokage monument, her favorite place to relax, napping, when she heard the mental call from her tenant.

When she entered her mindscape she was entered to the sight of Kyuubi pacing in her cell back and forth. She looked pissed off and nervous at the same time. "Uhh, every thing alright kyu?" Nari asked. "**NO! Everything is NOT all right! Not only are things not all right but things could possibly get WORSE!" **the kitsune women yelled at her tenant, whom she loved as a daughter and rarely lost her cool with. "Jeez, what got you so worked up that? Is it serious?" Nari asked, and was responded with a sigh from the kitsune, as she did her best to regain her composure. "**Nari, you know that there are others like you, yes?" **Nari nodded her head "**Well, one of them have come here, one that may be very, very, dangerous." **She said. "WHAT? THERES A DANGEROUS DEMON HOLDER HERE?" was Nari's loud response. "**CALM DOWN! I don't know what her intentions are, for all we know she could be here against her will or here peacefully. I think it would be best to go to the Hokage and see if he knows anything about this, ok?" **"That's probably a good plan, I was going to say we pack up, grab Tenten, and run for the hills, but that plan sounds like a better option." She said putting a hand behind her head and smiling a sheepish smile.

After leaving her mind scape Nari hopped up and started making her way, running as quickly as she could, to the Hokages office.

She was halfway there, before she turned a corner and ran into an unsuspecting pedestrian, knocking both of them to the ground. Sitting up slightly to see who or what she had collided with and see's how it was a girl with shaggy red hair, in a red jacket and backpack, which looked harmless and ordinary. "Hey! Watch where you, oh, hello Nari." Said a familiar voice. "Oh, hey Kurenai, I'm sorry for running into your friend back there." Nari said before getting up and extending a hand to the girl she had knocked over. "Hi, names Nari Uzumakie, nice to meet you." She said with her trademark smile. "H-hi uh, I-I'm Gaia, n-nice to meet you." She said shyly while taking the greeting and was hoisted back up. "Nari, might I ask why you are sprinting like a madwomen across town?" Kurenai asked playfully with a smirk on her lips. She loved it when she could get a chance to chat with Nari; she viewed her almost like a little sister in a way. "Well, I was just going to go and see the old man and ask him something, well a couple some things really, and I was hoping to get there quickly till I ended up crashing into your friend, sorry for that again." She said with a sheepish demeanor. "Well, we were on our way to go and see him as well, why don't you tag along. Give Gaia here a sort of tour of the town on the way." Kurenai suggested which caused Nari to jump in excitement as she began to pull Gaia, who was still nervous about her, and dragged her along the streets naming various shops as they went. Kurenai simply smiled and laughed at the sight of the never ending ball of energy give a welcoming tour to someone that seemed like the shyest person around.

Inside the Hokage's office, things were normal; paper work didn't seem to end, there was a stack of it in the in-box that was a tower compared to the few papers in the out-box, and the leader of the people was lost in thought with his pipe in mouth. He was going over in his mind on what should be done about the recent arrival; _he could send her back to Suna, which would be the diplomatic decision, return a lost girl to her home nation, receive a reward that could help the village, and bring some good publicity. But her couldn't. He just couldn't do that to the girl. He knew what most likely happening to her there was something he wouldn't wish on anyone. His mind is suggesting that he hide the girl here or a neighboring village that would watch over her, but he couldn't trust them. They most likely would do the same to her as the ones in Suna, make a weapon to use to gain power. Which brought him to an option his heart suggested one that sounded the most reassuring. Give her a new start here, let her live in Konoha, if she so desires let her become a ninja, or a civilian, or hell even a priest or janitor. What ever she wanted she could start a new here._ As he thought of the possibilities that would arise from this choice the doors busted open to the sight of Nari speaking as if she were on 4 shots of adrenalin.

"And then there's my friends Hinata Hyuuga, she is possible the coolest and most underrated person I know, but she is very, very, VERY shy and quiet, but I think that if you were to meet her she would possible freeze up from how cute you are! OH and DON'T! I repeat, DON'T hang around with an emo jerk with duck butt hair, he is the worst guy you would EVER meet!" Nari ranted while she was pulling the tired and exhausted Gaia along up to the desk, fallowed by Kurenai simply laughing at the whole Endeavour. '_I see she has already taken a liking to her, I wonder how she'll fair to know she's not the only one with a being inside.' _ "I see you've met our recent visitor, Nari. Hopefully she isn't too exhausted. Please just set her down in the chair, and have a seat as well, this may concern you as well" he said, ready to possibly either start a new friendship, or a new rivalry.

**A/N: hey just wanted to say thanks for reading as usual, and again please review or comments are welcome. Thank you.**


	6. Chapter 6: Before the Beginning

DEMONS, KNIVES, and RAMEN

Chpt. 6

**Hi, thought I should start to bring Hinata into this, since so far it's only been Gaia, Nari, and Tenten centric. Btw, this chapter is told through Hinata's point of view, the two inside her head are actually her personality embodied into two beings, one of pure intentions and kindness, while the other is rough and harsh, but she means well in a tough love kind of way. **

**INNER Tenten/Kyuubi/Shukaku**

_Mental Thought_

Normal Speech

**Chapter****6:**Before the Beginning

Today was like any other day for me. Wake up, go to class, train by myself, and try to not feel so bad. It was simple, nothing extravagant, nothing exciting, it was just simple. My cousin says I should be more active and forceful, like him I think. But I don't think I could do that right, I would probably mess up like everything else, as he tells me, and how I was a disgrace and a failure to our family.

'_Don't think like that'_ a quiet voice inside me says, _'you don't always screw up, and you aren't a failure.' _ She tells me, '_**Then why is it that her father prefers her younger sister over her then?**__' _a much louder and darker voice says soon after. I'm not insane, I don't have multiple personalities, and at least I don't think so. I just have these mental voices, almost like two consciences that speak to me. I must sound insane.

I shouldn't have them I know, but they just sort of came to me. The quieter one tells me that they are there as a gift from up above so I wouldn't feel so lonely, the louder one though, she tells me that I'm desperate for attention and that I should stop being sad. I have had them for a while, and I know they probably mean well, but I have only felt worse each time. I probably should start at the beginning, for I must be sounding like I am someone who has lost their mind.

*3 years ago*

Well, this feeling started I think a few years back, it was when I first entered the ninja academy. I wasn't as quiet or sad back then, but I was still probably the worst when came to socializing with others. So when everyone was talking with each other and making new friends, I was nervous and had decided to sit in one of the chairs in the back. That day was just an introduction, a free day for the students to get to know each other and the teachers. The whole while I stayed at my seat quietly waiting for someone to come and get to know me. Not many of the others noticed me, a few who did had simply said hi before walking off to go and talk to someone else. That's when I think it started, I didn't know what this small gap was, but I felt…useless, like I was simply a waist of space being there.

By the end of the day, everyone seemed to have made a friend or more. I saw one of the Inuzuki boys talking with his small dog on his head to a boy with black hair and sunglasses; he was one of the aburames I think. I saw a girl with golden blonde hair in two pigtails talking with two boys; one was looking like he was half asleep, while the other was snaking on a bag of potato chips. It seemed like everyone had meet a friend, well…everyone but me I thought. That was when I started to feel the first presence of my loneliness.

*2 years ago*

The next year, things were slightly better. I had finally been able to find some form of friendship with two people; one was the girl with blonde hair in pigtails, her name was Nari, she was very funny and energetic, almost the complete opposite of me, the other was a girl with her hair done up in two hair buns that reminded me of a panda for some reason, her name was Tenten.

I wasn't the first to actually talk with them; they actually came up to me. Tenten had said that she noticed I was sitting by myself and thought that I could use some company, I know she wanted to make me feel better, but when she told me that I felt that feeling again, this time it was a bit bigger than the last time I guess I felt bad because people only acknowledged me through pity. So after we started sitting together, and her dealing with my possibly annoying demeanor she had started to hang around me more. It was only a little though, she would occasionally walk with me on our way home, and she would sit with me at lunch, but that was about it. I was starting to feel better though; I still had that feeling, that voice in my head telling me that she was only doing it to make sure I didn't do something crazy. It was the same way for when Nari started to talk with me. When she walked up to where me and Tenten sat, and asked if she could sit with us, since her row of seats was 'invaded by the duck butted one' as she had said. I was a bit nervous as usual, but I noticed Tenten start blushing a bit when she was asked by her. As I got to know Nari more, she acted almost amazingly positive. She always looked at the brighter side of things, was confident, occasionally obnoxious, and was outspoken. The more I was around her she began to almost being able to read my mind in a way. She said that she could tell by the way my were that I was feeling down about myself, or as she said '_They may be pupil less but they still show off your emotions' _

She went on saying how she could see that I was feeling sad and lonely, so she began to start giving me these 'confidence boosters' as she called them. She would compliment me when I did something, be it something as miniscule and un-important, and would tell me that I was great. I told her that she didn't have to and it was un-necessary, but she had continued doing it no matter what. I guess that was how the soft and quiet and positive voice came to be, always trying to pick me up.

*present*

This is our last year at the ninja academy, and things have been…hard, on a few of us. During my time there, I sort of developed a crush on another girl; she probably doesn't even think anything of me though. Her name was Sakura Haruno, she had this long and pretty pink hair, that looked sort of like the flower she was named after. At first I was afraid I had finally lost my mind and was crazy for liking another girl like that, I was scared of what would happen if my clan found out. That was when the two voices started to become as if they were living beings inside me. They actually talked to me, they spoke to me, actually spoke to me. I had a friend of my family, a ninja that was a Yamanaka see if I was crazy, since their family specializes in mind, fortunately I wasn't and that these voices were really two supernatural beings of me. The one that was soft and quiet was my positive self he said and the other was my rougher and harder self. He told me it was usual for one to develop a Yin and Yang like conscious and that I should embrace them when needed. Ah, sorry I'm rambling again, sorry.

Anyways, they had suggested I talk to someone about the idea of two girls being together and get advice on what to do. So since I didn't really have many options of who to talk with, I had chosen to talk with the only one I know who is open and reliable for advice, Nari Uzumaki.

She said that it was perfectly normal, that her foster parent, Anko Mitarashi , was into other girls and that it was fine to be like that. Surprisingly, Nari herself was into it and had her eyes on Tenten; she was just waiting for her to break the ice. But when I told her who it was I liked, she had told me that it may be difficult to win her over, since she was the president of the Duck butt lover club and leading fan girl as well.

So with the help of a prep talk from Nari, and a book full of ways to win over a fan girl and another book full of girls who are better than a fan girl, I was feeling positive for once. I felt as though my mental war was over. I guess all I needed was some reassurance of how I was normal. But of course I still felt bad now and then, like a down period of the day I guess. I try not to but I guess it's almost of an involuntary action now, but they pass over and I begin to feel better.

'_Feel better now hina?' _asks the quiet voice 'actually….yeah…I do.' I tell her. '_See all you needed was to vent.' _She says playfully.

Recently I found out that if I close my eyes and let my mind wander, I could enter this sort of mindscape, where I can speak with my inner selves. Usually I visualize us simply speaking under a sakura tree, ironic I know. I even found out that the rough and louder voiced me was almost a me version of Tenten, with my hair done up in the two hair buns and her face that looked serious yet assuring at the same time. While the lighter voice appeared to look like a me version of Nari, with my hair in the same pigtail style and three lines on both my cheeks.

'_**You know, you didn't have to make me sound like I was all mean and negative,' **_the hinaten, a nickname I gave the rough and serious me, I call the lighter one Hinari. '_Well, I think she told a great story, besides you were all miss negativity till I came along. Without me you would of drove our poor Hina here to madness._' She said while hugging me. They had suggested a way to feel better by telling a story of how I felt since then, saying that if I voice my view on things that I would feel better. And they were right, I did feel better.

I guess I just needed to think of a time before the beginning.

**A/N: Hey readers, sorry if there was a lot of OOC here, but I thought that if Tenten, Nari, and Gaia all have inner demons and selves, I thought why not give Hinata a sort of Yin-Yang sort of mind. Btw, sorry if I misspelled anything this chapter, and I'm still open to new ideas on what the teams should be. Anyways, thanks for reading please review and comment thanks.**


	7. Chapter 7: Love You Madly

_**Demons, Knives, and Ramen.**_

Chp.7

**Hey next chapter. Sorry if the last one wasn't as good, hope you guys are enjoying this so far, if you have any comments or suggestions please review. Naruto or any other series used are NOT owned by me, neither are any of the song names listed. By the way, **

**INNER tenten/ kyuubi/ shukaku**

_Mental Thoughts_

Normal speech

** Chapter 7: Love You Madly **

'**Gaia, don't worry, meeting new people won't be that bad. Besides, it's not like your going in alone, you have your new friends Nari and Tenten there with you.' **Shukaku reassured her host. It has been a week since they had arrived in the village hidden in the leaves, and today was Gaia's first day attending the ninja academy as an exchange student from far away. Currently she was waiting outside the class room waiting for the classes' teacher, someone by the name of Iruka, to call her in to introduce herself. As she was waiting patiently, she couldn't help but think back on what had happened on her first day in Konoha, and how she had gained her first friend.

*FLASHBACK*

She had met with the Hokage, the village leader, who had to be the kindest person she had ever met. He was polite and he had treated her as if she were already apart of the village. What had shocked her were how he had known about her current condition, how she had the sand demon Shukaku sealed inside of her, which had surprised both Nari and Kurenai, who were there with them. Nari had reacted more than Kurenai however. She at first worried Gaia, by her shocked appearance, that she may treat her differently, possibly in a hostile fashion. But to her relief, or rather her misfortune, Nari's energetic and positive returned to her as she suddenly wrapped her arms around Gaia and began jumping with joy at the news.

"YES! YES! FINALLY, SOMEONE WHO IS LIKE ME!" were some of the things she had said while squeezing Gaia in an almost python like hug. It took Nari a couple of minutes to calm down before releasing the poor red head from her grasp and allowing air to return to her lungs.

The Hokage had explained to her how Nari had the Queen of the demons, the nine tailed fox Kyuubi, sealed inside of her and how she has been treated because of it. How she was treated so badly in her younger years, how the villagers would chase after her on her birthday in a drunken frenzied mob, screaming how she was the demon that had attacked their village, and how they would avenge their fallen comrades with various threats to her. Most of the times they had threatened to rape her continuously before killing her; sometimes they would stick with one option or the other. Fortunately his ANBU guards would arrive just in time to prevent the act from happening, but Nari would still be injured and bruised by the time they got there. This story had sadden the red head, who sympathized with her fellow container, her life was similar to her own, albeit without the period of being a test subject to power hungry mad men making her a weapon, but still. She remembered how she would be chased by people, claiming she was the sand demon incarnate and should be killed.

When Gaia explained to them how she had arrived here, she was met by a tear full Nari who was hugging her and crying from hearing of my struggle. Although she had just met this person, Gaia felt as if she had known the blonde her whole life. She had suffered almost as much as she had and knew what it was like to be the outcast. Gaia felt her eyes water and the tears begin to form as she accepted and returned the hug and began to cry into the blondes shoulder.

When the comforting hug had ended, he had asked her weather or not she has received training to be a ninja in Suna. She had been trained by Shukaku while in her captivity and she able to use chakra. She could control and manipulate her sand perfectly as well, which was the center piece of Shukaku's teachings. Kurenai had suggested I enter Nari's class, as they were to graduate in a week's time, and have her just take the gennin test to be officially enlisted as a ninja for Konoha. He had approved this plan and had given Gaia the paper work she would need to fill out; witch included a form of adoption papers. He explained how she was a container in Suna, that they would most likely be looking for her and that she would need to hide. So to protect her he would have her be adopted by Kurenai who would watch over her as her adoptive guardian. Gaia had no objection to this plan, since she had chosen to cut ties with her family when she escaped.

During the rest of the week, she had spent her time being shown around the village, with Nari as her guide of course, and filling out the paper work needed to become a citizen of Konoha. What she still couldn't comprehend however was the surprising difficulty of said paper work. When in Suna, she had never heard of anyone ever complaining about the paper work, but here it was as if it was alive and purposely making itself a difficult and mind straining task.

*FLASHBACK END*

So here she was the day that supposedly the class would take their gennin exam. Nari and Kurenai had thankfully given her a summery of what she would need to do; there would be a written section, an accuracy test with shuriken and kunai, and then a chakra test where she would need to create two shadow clones to top it off.

She was pulled from her thoughts as the doorway next to her opened up, signaling her to enter the class room and introduce her self. '_Well, here goes nothing' _she said as she as she shyly entered the room.

Her head was a pointed down a little, trying to avoid contact with the multitude of eyes that were locked on to her. She could feel all of them inspecting her and beginning to think of questions to ask this new person. As she made her way next to the teacher, she hid her hands in her pockets and continued to try and avoid eye contact with the students with a faint red blush starting to form on her face.

"Class, please welcome a new member of our home. Care to introduce your self to everyone?" the man said to her. Gaia shyly turned to the class still avoiding eye contact as much as possible. "Uh…h-hello, umm…nice to meet you all, my n-name is G-Gaia, Gaia Y-Yuhi." She said shyly. Noticing how uncomfortable the girl was, Iruka decided to speak. "Now, does anyone here have any questions for her?" he said to be answered instantaneously by almost everyone in the room raising a hand. "Ok then…how bout, Choji, you first" he pointed to a student that very portly compared to everyone else, which made Gaia wonder why he would want to be a ninja. "Yeah, where are you from?" was his question, before he began eating some chips. Thankfully it was a simple one, one that she was fine with answering, to an extent of course. "I uh, I'm from a t-traveling family, w-we traveled through out the deserts in Suna, b-but I uh, g-got separated f-from my group, a-and I was f-found by a n-ninja from h-here. T-they brought me here and allowed m-me to j-join Konoha." This was her 'official' statement of how she had arrived in the village; the Hokage had told her to use this for her protection.

After answering his question, the amount of hands had went down, mostly due to the fact that they had wished to ask the same question. The remaining hands were mostly of a group of girls who were all sitting around a boy who looked like he had hair resembling a ducks rear end. '**My god…guess Nari was right, his hair does look like a ducks ass' **Shukaku said before laughing. "Umm…let's go with…Sakura, your turn" He said pointing to a girl with long pink hair and bright green eyes. "Thank you" she said to the teacher, before turning her attention to Gaia, her light and happy appearance turning into a serious and threatening stare, she was giving off a massive amount of killing intent to the new girl. And it wasn't only her; all the other girls around her and the boy that looked like he didn't even care about what was going on around him.

The girl with pink hair then stood up, pointing accusingly at Gaia, before ordering ".FROM MY SASUKE!"she said, with a cold hearted and threatening tone, before suddenly loosing the killing intent and replacing her threatening stare with a happy smile as if nothing happened. As she did, the others followed suite before returning their gazes to the boy, whom she had guessed was this so called Sasuke.

With that, Iruka had decided that was enough questions as he noticed how the red headed girl was looking as if she had just seen the devil himself. "Ok, ok, that's enough questions, Haruno, see me after class today." The pinkette had merely given him a quiet reply, as she was lost staring at the brooding boy by her.

"Ok then, Gaia why don't you take a seat by…" he was cut off by the loud voice of a certain blonde with two pigtails as who was raising her hand as high as it could go "OH! OH! Iruka! Can she sit with us? Please, please, please?" yelled Nari. She was silenced by the girl next to her who had pulled her back into her chair and wrapped her arms around her, covering her mouth with her hand. "Iruka, please excuse that interruption, but we have an extra seat in our row, and we would be happy to let the new girl sit with us." The girl had said. Gaia smiled at the sight, she had the honor of meeting her during Nari's 'TOUR OF THE LEAF'. She knew that she was the blonde's girlfriend and was happy to know that she was viewed as a friend in her eyes.

"Thank you Tenten, and yes, she can sit you." He said before nudging the red head forward. As Gaia made her way to the row, she felt her nerves begin to vanish as she felt the hard gaze from the students begin to fade away. When she reached the row, she was greeted by a hug from Nari who was happy that her new friend would be sitting with them. Tenten had greeted her with a shorter and more delicate hug before prying her girlfriend off of Gaia. That was when she noticed another person was seated in the row. When she was in front of everyone she had thought that only Nari and Tenten were seated in the row. This third person, a girl with very dark purple-ish blue short hair, and a pale face, looked timid and gentle to her. But as the girl turned to look at her, Gaia's whole being froze. She had never seen eyes like hers her entire life. They were pupil less, white, lavender eyes that looked indescribable to her. She could feel her cheeks redden and she knee's begin to shake a little the more she looked into those eyes.

She felt as if she could not look away, she couldn't bring her self to move a muscle. As she looked into those eyes, she saw something, a look of realization, like this person had found something she had been looking for desperately. She saw what looked like…hope, curiosity, interest, a sudden spark of confidence, and below all of those…she could have sworn she saw that this girl was feeling the same thing as her. '**Awww…my lil' Gaia has a crush' **this had brought her out of her daze as her face suddenly turned as red as her hair as she took her seat in-between the white eyed girl and Tenten.

Gaia's sudden freeze up had not gone un-noticed by Tenten; Nari had been oblivious to it, thinking she was merely speaking with Shukaku, like how she would do occasionally with Kyu. **'Looks like our new friend has a crush on Hinata' **Kyu said, much to Nari's confusion, who had to lean back in her chair to see hinata who still had her gaze locked on Gaia, who had her head down a little, blushing intensely, and was fiddling with her fingers almost like Hinata would do from her shyness.

Hinata couldn't help but gaze at her. She felt all of her previous thoughts vanish the moment she looked at the new girls eyes. They were a silverfish green, the dark pupil in the center almost made them look grey. She felt her heart beat suddenly pick up its pace, beating faster as she locked eyes with her. Even the two hina's that were inside her froze up. '_**Wow…w-who is that?' **_Hinaten asked, before being knocked on the head by Hinari, '_WER'NT YOU PAYING ATTENTION? She has just came here from Suna, and is apparently friends with Nari and Tenten…and by the looks of things' _Hinari said before playfully singing '_She's got a crush on hina~' _

This had brought hinata out of her daze, before quickly turning her head away with a bright red blush on face. '_**NO! don't turn away, try talking with her, you know, say hi. At least give her your name.' **_Advised her conscious _'Yeah, don't worry Hina, she seems like she's as shy as you are, it wont hurt to talk to her' _Hinari said. Deciding to listen to them, Hinata collected herself, before turning back to the girl with her hand out to greet her.

"Hi, I'm H-hinata, nice to meet you uh, G-Gaia" she said with a smile. Gaia was hesitant to reply, but then began to smile, bright red blush still clear on her face, "Uh…h-hi, n-nice to meet you h-hinata" She said, before returning the hand shake. '_Her hands feel so…soft.' _Gaia thought as she felt the Hyuugas hand in hers.

**A/N: Sorry again If I messed up some of the personalities, thank you for reading, please leave any comments or reviews, they would really help out. **

**BTW: almost forgot to give credit about the song titles for the chapter names:**

**Chapter 2- Baby Appeal: The Red Hot Chili Peppers**

**Chapter 3- Castles Made of Sand: Jimi Hendrix**

**Chapter 4- Sympathy for the Devil: The Rolling Stones**

**Chapter 5- Me and My Friends: The Red Hot Chili Peppers**

**Chapter 6- Before the Beginning: John Frusciante**

**Chapter 7- Love You Madly: CAKE**


	8. Chapter 8: IDIOTS rule part 1

_**D.K.R**_

**Hey internet people, new chapter for DKR**

**MS: FINALLY! YOU FINALLY REMEMBER!**

**NS: what? Its not like I haven't updated it for like a year.**

**MS: yeah, but still, you already started a spin off while your still in the beginnings of your original!**

**NS: ….what? I had an idea and I just thought it better to get it out before I lost it.**

**MS: YOU HAVENT EVEN ANNOUNCED WHO'S ON WHOSE TEAM YOU IDIOT!**

**NS: I do not own naruto, A.C. or anyother series used.**

**MS: Ok, seriously when do we get to see something from the Assassins Creed series in this anyway?**

**NS *hits MS over the head with a hammer***

**NS: on with the story.**

**INNER tenten**

_Mental Thoughts_

Normal speech

**Chapter 8: IDIOTS RULE Part 1**

Today was the day. No longer would she just be some little orphan girl roaming the streets of Konoha, no longer would people just see a street rat, but a fully fledged ninja. She aced the academy exam flawlessly, or just by sure unprecedented luck, and was now officially a ninja. The exam was easy for her, well up until the section which called for her to use the clone jutsu, that was where she got lucky. '**YOUR DAMN RIGHT YOU GOT LUCKY!' **Kyuubii said to her vessel, and somewhat little sister. Right when Nari was about to perform the technique, kyuubii had chosen to momentarily over take Nari's body to perform an advanced version where the user would create solid clones rather than the basic ones.

'_I know kyu, I know, but next time just please let me earn things my way next time?' _she mentally asked kyuubii. '**Cant promise anything kit, besides you and I both know for a fact you suck at that jutsu, if you hadn't spent your whole study time with that invisibility technique then maybe you wouldn't of needed my help.' **Kyuubii retorted. During most of her 'study sessions' Nari would use that time to practice an invisibility technique she learned from a scroll in the hokage's desk when she once had to help with his dreaded paper work as punishment for peeping on the womens bath house. '_Totally worth it.' _She thought, with a dazed look and small nose bleed appearing on her face.

*FLASHBACK*

Nari, about a year younger than she was now, was sitting with her face against a fence, with a look that could be comparable to a dog's with its tounge out. She was peeking through a hole in the fence at the womens bath house. Even at a young age she knew she was into women, didn't help that she had a bodyguard who already read a porno book while on duty that he let her keep a copy of. The copy was Icha Icha Paradise: Lesbos edition. So here she was peeping on the beutifaly nude women of the village.

'_BEST. DAY. EVER' _She thought to herself as she continued to gaze at the women who were unknowingly giving a show . But after a while, she began to feel as if she wasn't alone in her escapade. She got up from looking into the whole to see a very angry women with black hair that was somehow in a pony tail and some snake like features. She was in a tan trench coat and had a fishnet outfit underneath with boots as her clothing. She had her arms crossed over her chest as she stared down at the young Nari, who was intimidated by the sight of her pissed off foster parent and older sister figure.

"You have 30 seconds to get a head start before I drag your cute little ass by your pig tail to the hokage." She said as her angry stare turned into a playfull smirk, but her eye's still read one pissed off women. So Nari being the brash and irrational type she was, ran for the hokage monument , avoiding Anko as if she were destroyer of worlds. Unfortunately she was caught before she even made it around the corner, and was as Anko had stated, dragged by her pig tail to the hokage's office.

She had been punished by having to do the old mans paper work while he went to go and give a little lecture to the students in the academy. That was when she 'found' a 'misplaced' scroll for an invisibility jutsu and had 'borrowed it' to practice from. That had also been the day that

*END FLASHBACK*

She was brought out of her flash back when she was suddenly tackled to the ground by some mysterious person. When her senses returned to her, she saw a set of hair buns and instantly returned the surprise embrace to the person who she knew as her girlfriend. Nari then noticed that she was infront of the academy, and everyone, mostly the boys, had looked at the couple on the ground with their eyes popping out of their skull. With the sudden idea, Nari then started to put a hand on her girl friends ass while she distracted her with a kiss. Tenten, who had expected this, returned the kiss to her girlfriend with as much passion as she had, while she wrapped her arms around Nari's neck. The people who were watching had their jaws down on the ground and their nose's bleeding like crazy.

"HEY PERVERTS! GET YOUR MINDS OUT OF THE GUTTER AND GET TO YOUR CLASS!" shouted a voice that did not sound suited for yelling. But it still had the effect it was looking for, as the crowd suddenly dispersed and flocked into the academy building. The only ones left were Nari and Tenten as well as two other girls. One had dark purple hair and white eyes, with a face that had a smile and a gentle look. She was dressed in a white baggy coat with dark purple pants and currently had her arm being wrapped around by the other girls. The other girl was a girl who had shaggy red hair, and looked like the shyest girl on the face of the earth, but still had a small shy smile on her face. She was dressed in a dark red unzipped jacket with the hood down, she had a tan shirt underneath that had a black hand print with the leaf symbol in the palm, dark baggy pants and blue ninja sandals. She currently had both arms wrapped around the other girl as if her life depended on it.

"Hey Hina, Hey Gaia!" Both Nari and Tenten said before getting up to give their best friends a hug. It was funny at how quickly the two had become a couple, but somehow all it took was a night out with Nari and Tenten for them to get to know each other enough to try dating each other. Even more surprising is the complete confidence boost Hinata had gained over night. Nari, Tenten, even Kyu couldn't believe it.

"Hey, so you guy's excited for team placement?" Hinata asked after giving both of them a hug, and having Gaia wrap her arms around hers again. "You bet! I just know me and tenny are going to be put on the same team! Watch, were going to be the most awesome team out of our generation, then we'll be even more amazing than the legendary sannin team!" Nari said wrapping an arm around Tenten's waist, as she struck a heroic pose, causing the three present to laugh at Nari's hyperactivity.

"Well lets not keep them waiting." Gaia said quietly. As the group made their way into the building. Once they were in their seats it didn't take long for things to start. After a quick cat fight between Ino and Sakura, which was broken up by Iruka pulling the two apart and silencing the class, he began the usual departing speech he gave to his graduates. Nari had zoned out during the whole thing as she was too busy thinking of her future as the hokage, where she would be married to Tenten and had her as her secretary where she would wair a very sexy short mini skirt and business top that was firm fitting and show'd cleavage, the usual day dream she had. Nari was brough out of her day dream when Iruka began to read off the list of teams. After six teams were announced Nari had not heard hers or tentens called yet she was beginning to get antsy. Hinata and Gaia had been assigned a team, they were team 5 with the pink banshee and Anko Mitarashi as their instructor.

"TEAM 7; Tenten, Nari Uzumaki.." apon hearing her name called, Nari jumped from her chair celebrating that she was on the same team as her girlfriend. "..and Sasuke Uchiha." Nari's sudden victory was just as quickly destroyed upon hearing the last team member's name. "NOOOO!" shouted both girl as they hit their heads against the table. They hated the Uchiha and would do anything to not be on their team, but they were now stuck with him, the least they could do is pray to whatever supernatural all powerful being there was in hope of them smiting the arrogant basterd duck haired one. "Your instructor is Kakashi Hatake." Iruka concluded, with a smirk on his face. '_Good luck Nari, your gonna need it.' _He thought before moving on to the next team to announce.


	9. Chapter 9: IDIOTS rule part 2

_**D.K.R**_

**Hey internet people new chapters up.**

**M.S: You know the usual disclaimer.**

**N.S: I do NOT own Naruto, A.C., or anything of such things.**

**Eli: If he did he wouldn't be writing these stories. Hi internet people! **

**M.S: remind me why you said she could help in this?**

**N.S: because she could kick our ass, kill us, stab us with paper clips, and love us at the same time.**

**M.S: she bribed you didn't she?**

**N.S: yep.**

**INNER tenten**

_Mental Thoughts_

Normal speech

**Chapter 9: IDIOTS rule part 2**

'Your day will be great since your positive mental octopus swimming in the cosmic spiral spews its irretrievable vital life juice of positivity and joy.' '_You gotta love the daily predictions.' _A silver haired man thought to himself. He was sitting at the edge of the apartment building, reading a little blue book which, and drinking a small cup of tea. Once he finished the drink he took one last deep breath of the fresh mid-afternoon air, before pulling up his mask and running down the side of the building with ease.

Dressed in his usual attire, standard Jonin uniform, mask and headband covering up most of his face, and gravity defying silver hair, Kakashi Hatake started his usual morning walk through Konoha before heading to pick up the recent batch of academy students that were assigned to him. As he walked through the barely occupied streets, he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. It was a bright white sign sitting infront of a book store with 4 small orange books on display. The sign read:

'ICHA ICHA: FUTA HEAVEN! Now available in a bookstore near you, PICK IT UP TODAY!' 

Now it was common knowledge that Kakashi was an open reader of the series ICHA ICHA, the widely popular series of perverted literature which 'supposedly' had a great plot line, says most closet readers of the series. But were most readers keep their subscriptions hidden in their homes or their offices, Kakashi simply reads them in public, holding it in front of his face for everyone to see. When asked about this, he would give a simple laid back answer "It has a great plot line." with what looked like a smile underneath his mask, and then return to reading.

Standing in front of the bookstore, Kakashi noticed that the shop was closed, and would not open until noon. '_I can wait till then,' _he thought to himself, leaning up against the store window, waiting for it to open.

"WHERE THE HELL IS HE!" yelled Nari as she slammed her face on the desk again. For the past 4 hours they had been waiting for their sensei to arrive, while everyone else had already left. "I'm sure he has a good reason to be late Nari." Tenten said, patting her girlfriend on the back, finding it cute how impatient she gets. The couple sat next to each other on one side of the room while their third team mate sat on the other. Sitting there with his usual stance, Sasuke Uchiha waited in silence. When he heard his name called and placed on a team with two girls, a small, microscopic, immeasurable, and almost non-existent part of his mind thought that he may be lucky for getting two girls. Since he had the attention of practically every girl in the village, he began to think that he could use these girls to his advantage for once. If they fall for him, like everyone else, he could have them quit being ninja and get rid of them dragging him down.

Now if he had been paired up with only fan girls, like Sakura or Ino, this may have worked, however, he was not that lucky. Once every one left and they were the only ones there, Tenten had thrown a shuriken just missing his nose, while Nari put up a perimeter around him. She had set up a trip wire trap with ninja thread which, when triggered, would launch a flurry of shuriken at the Uchiha. They did all this in a matter of minutes, not allowing him to move from his seat, before he could even try to make a move.

Suddenly the door to the room had opened, revealing a man with gravity defying silver hair and a face that was mostly covered by a mask and headband, reading a small orange book. Nari looked up to see who was at the door and noticed the small orange book and felt her jaw drop. The man looked up from the book and noticed the young blonde girl and also grew a surprised expression. "YOU!" they both yelled before Nari rushed over to him. Once she reached him she gave him a quick hug before taking out her own small orange book from her pocket. "Is that the newest copy if the L series?" she asked excitedly. She recognized him from when she was younger and had a bodyguard who wore a dog mask that always read these books while on duty. "No, this is the new series from him, the beginning of the F.H. series." He said calmly to the younger fan. Tenten couldn't help put sweat drop at the sight of her girlfriend discussing a porno book with their teacher like it was nothing. Once they finished discussing the books, Kakashi turned to get a look at the rest of his new students. When he looked at the girl with hair buns, he couldn't help but think of a panda, while when he looked at the only boy in the group, his positive hopes for the team diminished. He had heard that the last Uchiha was an arrogant boy who thought he was the godsend of all ninja, but getting a good look at him now, Kakashi could tell that he would be trouble in the future.

"My first impression about you three is…I like you. Now meet me on the roof in 5 so we can get acquainted."

*MEANWHILE*

Atop the Hokage monument, Anko Mitarashi waited for her students to arrive. When she was assigned her team, she felt a little disappointed at first because she wouldn't be able to spend more time with her little sister Nari, but when she heard she got stuck with the Uchiha, she felt a little jealous. '_Nari's gonna beat the shit out of that lil'emo boy.' _She thought laughing to herself. Suddenly two girls appeared behind her, mildly panting at having to have run over the roof tops to get here. One was a girl with short, dark purple hair and eyes that were the Hyuuga clan white. The other girl was one with short shaggy red hair and grey eyes that had the pupil, unlike her team mate. Ten minutes later, the last of the group, a girl with bright green eyes and long pink hair in a red outfit came running up the road that lead to the top of the monument. Once she made it to them, she collapsed from exhaustion. Sakura, forgetting her training at the academy, had chosen to run to the location their instructor had told them to go.

"OK, now that where here, lets introduce our selves." Anko said to the three girls, who had sat down next to the collapsed pinkette. "Simply tell us your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and your ultimate goal in life. I'll start us off." She said sitting down in front of them. "My name is Anko Mitarashi, I like, no, LOVE dango, training, sharp things, the ICHA ICHA series, pretty women, and my little sister Nari. I dislike people who are arrogant and view themselves above others and emo jerks. My hobbies include eating dango, training, and having fun. My dream is to either someday capture an evil bastered who betrayed me long ago and end him or have a family with a very beautiful women to wed." She said with a smile on her face. Hinata, Gaia, and the semi-conscious Sakura, simply sweat dropped at hearing what this woman liked. "Ok, Hyuuga your up. Tell us about yourself." She said playfully.

"Ok. My name is Hinata Hyuuga, I love cinnamon rolls, training, my friends Nari and Tenten, and my girlfriend Gaia," she said before wrapping an arm around Gaia who simply blushed at the move. "I dislike people who hurt others for no reason and people who ignore people for no reason what so ever. My hobbies include spending time with Gaia, training, and hanging out with Nari and Tenten. My dream is to someday be able to leave my clan and live a happy life with Gaia." She said smiling and a faint blush on her face. Gaia was now as red as her hair when Hinata was done.

"Cool, ok how bout you red?" Anko said, mentally laughing at how cute these two looked together. "O-ok," Gaia said shyly. "My n-name is G-Gaia, G-Gaia Y-Yuhi," She said quietly. "I-I like my g-girlfriend H-Hinata v-very much, I-I-I'm still n-new to the village, s-so I don't really k-know a lot of p-people, e-except Kurenai, s-she a-adopted m-me and i-is l-letting m-me s-stay with her. I-I-I dislike people w-who use people l-like tools and mistreat them l-like they are nothing." She said, "I-I don't really h-have a-a lot of hobbies, s-since I a-am s-still new to the village, sorry. M-my d-dream i-is to one day h-have a h-happy life with a f-family." She said, still blushing madly.

Anko couldn't help but think she was the cutest, shyest thing ever, but not saying so, since it would most likely scare the poor girl. "Ok, pinky your turn." She said to Sakura who had had time to catch her breath. "Ok, my name is Sakura Haruno, I like my friend/rival Ino and Sasuke Uchiha, and my dislikes are Ino and anyone else who is trying to get him and Kiba Inuzuka. My hobbies include looking at Sasuke, thinking about Sasuke, and being around Sasuke. My dream is to someday be able to marry him and help him revive his clan." She said dreamily. Anko couldn't help but think of one word to describe the girl, _'Fan girl. This will be fun." _She thought, smirking at the many possible ways she could break the fan girl's spirit and gain her retribution.

"Ok girls, tomorrow you begin your first test to see if you have what it takes to truly be ninja, so get enough sleep, and remember to eat something, well if you want to throw up that is." She said before jumping off the monument to prepare the test for them.

**A/N: hope you guys liked it, sorry for any OOC, please review and comment. thanks.**


	10. Chapter 10: True Nature

**D.K.R**

**Hey everybody! finally a new chapter! *is met with the sound of crickets***

**Its going to be a short chapter! Sorry just sorta writing as i go sorry. **

**anyways...Here is where we finally get to some Assassins Creed things, please read and review, i've gotten a lot more and i am thankfull to those who have reviewed, favorited and subscribed. THANK YOU!**

**Inner/Kyuubi/Shukaku**

_mental thoughts_

normal speech

**Chapter 10: True Nature**

There was nothing quite like a drink at the end of a long and hard day. Ones stress could be left at the door for it to get bored and leave while you are able to kick back, relax, and chat with a friend or two. Anko Mitarashi and Kakashi Hatake were doing just that.

Today they had both tested their new students to see weather or not they could work as a team, and complete their objectives together.

Anko's team had proved themselves to be a promising group. The three girls with their varying attributes; Gaia as the heavy hitter of the team, with her sand and advanced healing, stamina, and strength...Hinata, the average rounder, with her bloodline, the byakugan...and then, suprisingly, Sakura, the smartest member of the team and the underdog.

Sakura had revealed, to their shock, her true potential. After Anko had described the challenge, which was to beat her and take necklace with two bells from around her neck, and started it, she imideietly took charge and communicated with her teammates to make a plan of attack. It took a while for them to actually approach Anko, who had thought they had gotten lost in the Forest of Death. When they did, Hinata was the first to charge her, Kunai in hand, running as swiftly as she could. Anko easily dodged her attacks and disarmed her, fallowed by a legsweep. When she hit the ground the figure burst into smoke, revealing it to be a clone.

Before anko new it, she was surrounded by clones of Sakura, all of them moving in sync with each other. They all attacked her, some of them able to get a few good punches in, but were all easily taken care of by the snake mistress. However, when these clones were hit, they didnt dispurse into a clowd of smoke, but disintigrated instantly into sand.

Suddenly, as the sand from the defeated clones piled up and covered her feat, she was trapped. The real Sakura then came out, charging at high speed with her fist pulled back, landed a insanely strong punch to Anko's midsection, launching her out of the sand trap and into a tree. Sakura then walked over to the instructor, pulled the bell necklace from her neck and helped her up.

Anko was pleased with how her students had worked, and had passed them. Sakura had told her how she wanted to keep her true abilities hidden, taking the hide your strengths saying literally, saying she took on the role as Sasuke's number one fan, and trained in secret.

Kakashi's day had been a bit different. He had still passed his students, and had high hopes for them...In fact Tenten and Nari both worked perfectly together...it was the Uchiha that worried him.

His test was similier to Anko's, have the team retrive bells on his person as a team. Using the Uchiha as a distraction, unknowingly on his part, Tenten and Nari set up a series of traps. When Kakashi had finished Sasuke off with a good student-teacher ass kicking, Tenten threw a kunai through Kakashi's book, launching it from his hands and into Nari's.

"Pass us or the book gets it..." Nari said reluctantly, it was her favorite story and she didnt _want_ to destroy it.

Reluctantly he agreed to their terms and passed them. Which is why he was here in a bar, having a drink to ease the stresses of today. It was by pure coincidence that Anko was there as well. She had come to celebrate her teams passing and her being the new leader of team ANKO as she called it. But their drinking and festivities, or hard times, were shortlived when they felt the pressence of something outside the bar door.

TO BE CONTINUED...(hopefully)

**A/N: sorry if the fight descriptions werent that good, havent written any before sorry sorry. Hope you guys enjoyed it, reviews and comments are very very very helpfull. Any suggestions are welcome. **


	11. Chapter 11: But Anyways

**D.K.R**

**Hey everybody! Guess who's back!? **

**Thats right, I'm now back from doing nothing and will now return to bringing all you who are loving this story more awsome! **

**Sorry about the wait but i promise that i'm now full of fresh idea's and energy and i am ready to go! **

**OOC'ness, yuri, and possibly horrible idea's included. **

**OH and crossovers. Lots of them. **

**Enjoy! (BTW side effects of long hiatus are possibly very lame new update, sorry.) **

**Inner/Kyuubi/Shukaku**

_mental thoughts_

Normal Speech.

**But Anyways...**

"So let me get this straight..." Anko said, putting down her bottle of sake, rubbing her head which was now in a massive head ache trying to wrap her mind around all of this. "You're telling me that demons from your universe are coming to ours in an attempt to drain the energy of every living thing here in an attempt to power a doomsday device to destroy YOUR dimension. And you CANT HELP US!?" she slammed her fist on the bar table as she yelled at the figure next to her.

The man next to her simply took another calm swig of his drink, savoring the flavor. He had silver white mop top hair, kinda the same color as kakashi's except obeying the laws of physics. He had a long red coat with a double holster on the back, two pistol handles stood out of them; one black, one white. In between the pistols was a massive sword that stood almost the mans full height, it had a dark skull on the handle guard.

He slowly put down his drink as he licked his lips clean, letting out a slight belch before he spoke. "No. What i'm saying is that demons from my dimension are coming to your dimension in a hope of making this one their new home. They will enslave the people they attack and drain them of their souls as energy to power a device that will bring every last thing in the pit of hell here." He said in a laid back and relaxed tone, as if it were just a commen fact, like the sun coming up. "And i won't be able to help you because a new me is being made and i have front row seats to see this new me in action. And i still have a score to settle with a guy who wont shut up about chimichangas." (Meanwhile in another dimension a man in a red and black costume fighting a bunch of mercenaries with katanas is yelling. "Guess who bitches!?" while in the frozen food section of a supermarket.)

"You see, whats coming is something along the lines of a universal death machine that wipes out universes and then re-makes them. Dont worry, that thing isn't coming here. It's like it's got a scheduled for when a world is to be re-made. So my universe is the one that is to be re-made next. When the demon world heard about that, they did what anyone would do. They abandoned ship. But apparently, they weren't the only one's thinking that. When they were traveling through the dimensional highway, they came across a world being re-made by the big guy, the re-maker. When they stopped to look, some of the people from that world got into the highway and merged with the demons. A few others came with them, one of them was a red headed chick with horrible nails, and 5 round orbs." He said as he reached into his coat and pulled out the 5 round different colored orbs. "These things came to me along with a little annoying cat that wouldn't shut up. She kept saying how these were the only things able to stop whatever those things that fused with the demons were." He said before putting them on the bar table next to Anko. "Now if i'm right...these things arent all its gonna take to stop them now. With demon blood now fused into them they are probably insanely powerfull..."

He got up from his seat, and removed his coat, along with his pistols and sword. He scratched his head as he folded up his coat and placed the orbs, the sword, and his pistols ontop of it. "So i'm giving you the chance to get even more powerfull. I'm gonna leave my things here, either use them yourself or find people to train how to use them." He lifted up a bad from the floor putting it next to the pile. "Well...I guess thats all i have for ya." He said making his way to the door with his hands in his pockets. "By the way..." he said before turning to a speechless Anko. "Thanks for that one night in the forest. Never new a snake could do that~" he said as he waved her good bye, fading as he left this universe.

Anko just stared at the black door way that he just faded into, speechless. Fortunately it was an empty bar. After about 10 minutes, something slowly made its way out of the dark and made its way to her. It was a little black cat, with a little cresent moon on its head. This made Anko's dazed state turn to one of confusion. '_What's tora doing here? And why's she have a moon taped to her forehead?" _Anko watched in interest as the supposed 'tora' made her way to her, jumping up onto the bar stool that the man had just been sitting in. It looked up at her with big amythest eyes. She looked rather annoyed and irritated about something.

"Troublesome...absolutely troublesome..." It said, leaning her head down in disappointment after looking the snake mistress over.

'_A talking cat...ok...' _She thought before turning her head to the front of the bar, followed by slamming her face onto the bar table, screaming in annoyance at what had just transpired.

~Meanwhile~

A boy with pinapple shaped hair sneezed twice before groaning out in annoyance.

"Bless you." said a strange and dark voice. "What ever..." he said before walking along the streets. Not noticing his shadow walk in the other direction.

**Hope you guy's enjoyed! please read and review!**


	12. Chapter 12: What's New Pussycat?

**D.K.R**

**Hey everyone! HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**sorry this one is short**

**Making this up as i go people! **

**Inner/Kyuubi/Shukaku**

_Mental Thoughts_**  
><strong>

Normal speech.

**Chapter 14: Whats New Pussycat? part 1**

Two large canine like demons stood at the entrance way of a large black stone walled fortress. The entire place seemed like the only color used was black, mainly due to the fact that this place was recently built into an underground cavern. The only light source available were the lanterns and torches put up and random places. Both of them were dressed in black turtle necks and tight pants, both with two side holsters with pistols. Both of them also had an arm band on their left arms, the one on the right had a yellow band while the other guard had a red one.

"So why'd the boss want us to guard this place again?" The guard on the right asked, with a rather thick English accent.

His companion let out an annoyed sigh. "Weren't you paying any attention when that blonde guy was explainin to us what we're supposed to do?" He said before smacking the dog boy upside the head. "We are to guard this place while the boss finds some people to start up a base and drain energy from the towns people a few towns over in order to power something to bring back Mundus." He said, leaning up against the grid iron door way gate obviously annoyed at being stuck here.

*MEANWHILE: KONOHA!*

"This is yellow fox. Come in. I repeat, target is in sight." the small hand held radio spoke.

"This is Killer Panda, trap is in place." The speaker said as she set up the make shift kennal trap, putting down a line of thread leading from the kennal gate to her hiding place around a stack of crates.

The radio spoke again, this time letting out a loud groan of annoyance. "Tell me again why I have to be the #$!# decoy?"

"Sorry about that duck butt, didn't catch that. repeat? over." She spoke into the radio, snickering and grinning.

"SHHH! Target is turning the corner! Get ready!" the somewhat loud voice of yellow fox spoke.

Tora was currently chasing a butterfly through the streets, turning the corner to find a jet black cat with red eyes laying atop a crate of oranges. The cat looked her right in the eye, looking serious, cold, and mysterious. (blrg! went both Nari and Tenten) It didnt take long for the duck butt headed cat bait to work. Before they knew it, the two cats were running down the main street way, Tora chasing the uchiha pussy. "DAMN IT!" Tenten yelled, as she and Nari gave chase.

*10 min. later.*

Nari and Tenten had both lost the two cats...were now laying on top of the hokage monument, panting for breath. "How do two ninjas lose two cats?" Nari asked out of breath, sadly. "I dont know babe...I just...dont...know..." Tenten answered, before passing out for a nap.

*With duck butt*

"DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT!" he was cornered, the insane fan girl cat had trapped him. No way out, and no way to change back since Nari and Tenten henged him.

Unfortunately the egotistical cat was saved when a deep shadow consumed the allyway...which quickly consumed him as well, causing a very loud scream to ring out of the dark consumed alleyway.

"Did you hear that?" Nari said, turning her head in the direction of the scream, both of them running in its direction.

*TO BE CONTINUED...*


	13. The End

**D.K.R**

**The End...or is it?**

****Hey everyone, I am regrettably ending D.K.R. due to the fact that well...i honestly have lost any drive, track, map, and practically everything for this fic. I'm sorry to all of you who have reviewed, followed, and favorited this story you all meant so much to me when i was making this.

**BUT**

I would also like to announce that **I am putting this fic up for adoption**~

If you like this story and dont want it to end, have more writing talent than me, and want to try and extend this story PM me for details. I would love to see that this story doesn't die and is kept alive and mabye even improved on in ways i couldnt have done.

So if your interested, PM me and i'll get back to you on details. Thank you to all of you reviewed and followed this, thank you so much!~ Sorry!


End file.
